Secretos en Konohagakure
by Boonnybell
Summary: Sarada Uchiha, hija del gran presidente de la empresa Uchiha y la mas famosa Doctora de todo japón, es obligada a dejar su vida, su escuela privada, sus amigas y su ciudad, para ir a una escuela publica, hacer nuevas amigas y pasar de ser "chica de ciudad" a "chica de pueblito". Pero Konohagakure esconde muchos secretos, y veremos si Sarada es capaz de descubrirlos.
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué me hacen esto? Mi madre lo sabe y no me lo quiere decir, mi padre dice que es por trabajo, pero no le creo, vamos, no hay puesto más alto que el de presidente de la empresa, ¿Quién te podría mandar a otro puesto en otra ciudad? De hecho, él es el que cambia de cuidad a sus empleados, no al revés.

Al parecer soy la única descontenta de la familia, mi madre luce su pequeña barriga de cinco meses con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mi padre habla y habla y no se calla, cosa muy rara si hablamos de él, les diría que está diciendo pero tengo los auriculares y no le escucho. A mi lado izquierdo esta mi hermanito, una sonrisa tan grande que parece que la boca se le saldrá en cualquier momento, sus ojos jade irradian felicidad y su cabello es sacudido por el viento al sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla, creo que mi madre le dijo que no sacara la cabeza, no sé, como ya dije no escucho nada, y luego, a mi lado derecho esta Shila, callada, fría y mas gruñona que yo, ojos negros y pelo rosado oscuro, una antipática total la niña, ella mantiene la vista fija en el frente y no la despega.

—Shila, cámbiame el lugar—Le grito, mi padre frunce el ceño y creo que me dice que baje la voz, yo no le hago caso.

El cubito de hielo rosado me mira y se corre, perfecto, ahora tengo un panorama de un enorme campo de girasoles radiantes, parecieran incendiarse con el fuego del sol de la tarde, a lo lejos puedo ver el pueblo fantasma a donde me llevan, ni un solo edificio alto se veía en el centro, ¿Qué trabajo tenía mi padre dentro de ese lugarcito?

Faltaba bastante para llegar y el sueño ya me vencía, decidí dormir para soñar mi antigua escuela, con mis antiguas amigas y mis antiguos pasatiempos, adiós vida, adiós color, adiós sueños, hola infierno.

**..**..**..**

Habrán pasado unas dos horas, en las que dormí como un bebito. Mi madre me despertó, gritando como loca que habíamos llegado, yo resople y me baje del auto. Era una casa bonita—aunque nunca lo admitiré—tenía dos pisos y ventanas grandes, era de color amarillo con manchas de humedad por todas partes y el techo era azul oscuro, el patio delantero estaba algo seco, sin vida.

—Esto vamos a tener que arreglarlo esta semana—Mi madre observaba todo con una sonrisa, en verdad que no entendía, ¿Qué tenía ese lugar de fantástico?—Sarada, yo te recomendaría que agarres tus maletas y te elijas es cuarto que quieres antes de que tus hermanitos se despierten y te ganen.

Cual rayo tome mis maletas y corrí hasta la casa, tome la copia de la llave y abrí la puerta, un chirrido invadió mis oídos, la parte de metal de la puerta—en realidad no recuerdo como se llaman—estaban oxidadas y me costó algo abrir la puerta, pero como siempre, lo logre.

Camine escaleras arriba e inspeccione las habitaciones, en total eran cuatro, y como soy bien hija de puta, me elegí la más grande y la más linda, tenía un empapelado rosa pastel—mi color favorito EVER—, una enorme ventana blanca que de día, seguramente, alumbraría todo el cuarto. Justo al lado derecho de la puerta hay un librero blanco e incrustado en la pared, del lado izquierdo hay un guardarropas de puertas blancas con un gran dibujo de un tomate—obra de mi padre seguramente—lo abrí, era enorme, allí dentro podría poner a mas o menos diez personas, una barra de bebidas, un DJ y montar una fiesta…bueno, no así, pero si era grande. Quedaba una puerta, cuando la abrí…oh, era el jodido paraíso, un baño, solo y exclusivo para mí, hasta ganas de llorar me habían dado.

— ¡Mamá!—Grite a todo pulmón— ¡Dile a papá que traiga el resto de mis cosas al piso de arriba, la ultima puerta del pasillo a la izquierda!—  
— ¡Baja a ayudar a tu pobre padre, niña del demonio—Bufe y baje de mala gana a traer mis cosas.

Una vez todo arriba, mi padre y yo compartimos tiempo mientras armábamos mis cosas, la cama, mi escritorio, la biblioteca. El armaba más bien, yo me propuse a limpiar todo el cuarto, le pase la escoba y limpie con un trapo todo el polvo. Terminamos en una hora más o menos, quedo precioso, el escritorio decidí dejarlo delante de la ventana, también me conectaron un teléfono personal, no se para que si no tengo amigos en este pueblito, pero bueno.

Y ahora estoy doblando mi ropa y metiéndola en los cajones de mi guardarropas, pensando en mis viejas amigas y en lo que me está por pasar, mañana empiezo en la escuela, escuchen bien, PUBLICA, jamás pise una escuela pública en mi vida, recuerdo perfectamente cuando pasábamos con mis amigas delante de una de esas, siempre nos gritaban estupideces los pervertidos, y ahora tendré que ir a una de esas escuelas, se llama "Instituto secundario Voluntad de Fuego", ajam, que nombre estúpido.

Mi madre grito algo sobre que vaya a dormir, como sea, no es como si tuviera algo para hacer, solo me queda desempacar los libros, el internet no llega hasta mañana y no tengo datos en mi celular, así que nada, dormiré y esperare a no morir mañana.

**¡Hola! Llega Boonny con esta historia repentinamente soñada, me desperté y dije, "a escribir como perra, niña", así que acá esta, ojala le guste a todo aquel que lo lea, de antemano ya gracias por entrar acá y darle una oportunidad a mi fic.**

**Ahora, las preguntas dramáticas que le dan desesperación a todo aquel que vea una novela :v**

**¿Por qué los Uchiha se mudaron?  
¿Porque no se me ocurren mas preguntas?  
¿Traerá el kiosko de la esquina los helados que a mi me gustan?  
¿Bajara la canasta escolar? no :v**

**Todas las respuestas en algún capitulo (lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy lista, mas que lista, estoy entrenada mentalmente para lo que viene, se karate—mentira—y no me harán nada.

Mierda, que digo, estoy cagada de los nervios, mi padre conducía su Audi R8 negro hacia mi nuevo—castigo—colegio.

—Sarada—Dijo, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios—Nadie te comerá, es un colegio—  
—Publico—Dije, el frunció el ceño.  
—No eres más que nadie, Sarada, los chicos que van a esta escuela son como tú, adolescentes de quince años con problemas típicos de la edad—Explico, yo asentí, eso ya lo sabía, no me siento más que nadie ni nada de eso, es solo que jamás fui a una de esas escuelas y estaba nerviosa—Se que estas nerviosa, pero es una buena escuela, con buena gente, así que deja esa mascara arrogante y baja ya—

¡Ya llegamos, no!

Parece que voy tarde, el señor de la limpieza estaba por cerrar la puerta, baje del auto y corrí hasta la entrada.

— ¡Espere!—Grite, él me miro y negó con la cabeza— ¡Por favor, soy nueva, no tenía en claro a qué hora debía llegar!—

El señor miro hacia atrás y suspiro, con un gesto de cabeza me hizo pasar, yo le sonreí y corrí.

Trate de no colapsar de nervios, mire el papel entre mis manos, "Curso: 3er año, División: G", no tengo la mas pálida idea de donde está el salón, así que toque la puerta del primero que se me cruzo.

Abrió la puerta una señora mayor, su cabello es ondulado y castaño, y sus ojos son rojos, vaya, nunca había visto dos ojos iguales a esos. Me di cuenta de que llevaba rato sin decir ni "a", ella seguía expectante.

—Linda—Llamo, yo me sonroje— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte corazón?—  
—Etto…—Baje mi mirada avergonzada, es una señora muy dulce— ¿Tercero G?—  
—Oh, eres nueva, es el segundo piso, el ultimo salón a la derecha dulzura, yo seré tu maestra de Geografía, soy Kurenai Yuhi—  
—Soy Sarada Uchiha—Pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero luego volvió a sonreír—Bueno, Kurenai-sensei, espero verla después—  
—Tenlo seguro, nena—

Cerró la puerta y yo salí corriendo nuevamente, bueno, quizá este lugar no era tan malo, es decir, ¿Quién puede ser malo con una profesora así de dulce? Nadie, por supuesto.

Llegue, estoy delante de la puerta corrediza, las manos me sudan y mi respiración se agita. Con mi mano moviéndose como terremoto, corrí la puerta para entrar, rápidamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, yo sostengo la respiración.

—Señorita, llega tarde—Menciono el profesor, yo asentí nerviosa, su cara está completamente tapada, y su ojo tiene una venda encima, pero aun así puedo notar que se ríe por su ojito feliz—Pase, nunca la había visto—  
—Si—Murmure, el sonrió—Soy nueva—  
—Yo soy Kakashi Hatake, tu profesor de historia, bien, presentémoste—Me dijo en voz baja, yo asentí— ¡A ver todo el mundo, tenemos una nueva compañera aquí!—Todos miraban atentamente al profesor, todos menos uno, un rubio de cabello ondulado y ojos azules me perfora con la mirada—Bueno, di tus gustos, tus disgustos, tus pasatiempos y tu sueño para el futuro—  
—Bien—Susurre, aun con la mirada del rubio encima de mi—Me Llamo Sarada Uchiha, me gusta leer, los tomates y escribir canciones, no me gusta la gente idiota, que se burlen de mi frente y que me miren tan fijo—Esto último lo dije mirando al chico, este se ruborizo y volteo la mirada frunciendo el ceño—Bueno, a veces ayudo a mi mamá en el hospital y otras solo leo cuentos inventados a mis hermanitos y les canto, también toco la guitarra, y sobre lo del futuro, todavía no estoy segura de eso—  
— ¡Es una ratita cuatro-ojos de biblioteca!—Grito el rubio, todos rieron y le siguieron el juego, yo me sonroje de la ira y la vergüenza, camine hasta su asiento y lo golpee con el puño.  
—Cierra la boca, imbécil—Susurre, el me sonrió altaneramente—Borrare esa sonrisita tuya de un maldito puñetazo—  
— ¡Ya niños!—Grito el profesor—Sarada, busca un lugar y no armes problemas, y tu Bolt, déjala en paz—

Sonreí de medio lado y lo mate con la mirada, después busque un lugar, era difícil, parecía que todas las chicas estaban enojadas conmigo ahora, o era de antes…

— ¡Puedes sentarte aquí!—Grito una gordita morena de ojos miel, me sonreía, a su lado una niña de piel pálida y cabellos alborotados me saludaba también, yo me senté entre medio de las dos— ¡Hola, Sarada, soy Chouchou, pero puedes decirme Chou!—

Me abrazo con efusividad, causando una sonrisa en mi, parecía divertida, luego mire a la otra, era totalmente hermosa.

—Yo soy Himawari Uzumaki, puedes decirme Hima o Wari, como te siente mejor—Y también me abrazo con fuerza, estaba entre los brazos de dos chicas absolutamente divertidas.  
—Ustedes me pueden decir Sari, es un gusto conocer a gente tan linda—Les dije, eran muy dulces ambas, ni siquiera me conocían y ya me habían aceptado—Oye, ¿esos son tatuajes?—

Himawari acaricio su mejilla y me sonrió nerviosa, creo que la incomode con mi pregunta, estaba por retractarme.

—Son de nacimiento, es algo muy privado y espero que algún día te lo pueda contar—Asentí entendiendo, yo también tengo un secreto muy grande, y si ella algún día me contaba eso tan privado para ella, yo le contaría lo mío—Mi hermano también las tiene—  
—Si, el rubio al que acabas de amenazar también tiene de esas—Me quede pálida, ay, había amenazado al hermano de mi nueva amiga, gran forma de dar una primera impresión—Oh, no te preocupes, Bolt es un pesado—  
—Si, es pesado tenerlo ya como hermano, lo que acabas de ver es solo un diez por ciento de lo que hace en mi casa, horrible—

Me carcajee un poco, eran las dos muy agradable, bien, ya tenía amigas, lo único que falta es que todos me dejen de mirar como si fuera el peor villano de alguna película, trate de prestarle atención a Kakashi-sensei y su lección sobre algo de España, pero es imposible con todas esas miradas acusatorias encima mío.

—O-oye, Chou, ¿es idea mía o todos me están mirando mal?—Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y luego hacia el resto del salón.  
—Si, pero solo son las chicas, supongo que es porque le gritaste a Bolt, y él es muy popular entre las chicas—Explico, y yo me calme al instante, solo eran un montos de perras en celo—No te preocupes, también son así conmigo, unas zorras—

Reí por lo bajo y después de esa pequeña conversación pude por fin prestarle atención a Kakashi-sensei y su lección sobre los conflictos de España.

Casi está terminando la hora y yo hablo con mis dos nuevas amigas atreves de un papel, ellas son muy divertidas, Wari-chan es muy dulce y tierna, pero también hiperactiva y muy escandalosa, Chou es más bien un poco más tranquila, pero agresiva y gritona, muy grosera, pero creo que si fueran de otra forma no serian mis amigas.

Siento algo que se clava en mi espalda, como un puñal, un leve cosquilleo en la nuca. Volteo la cabeza y me encuentro con los ojos de Bolt fijos en mí, parece enojado. Le saco la lengua y vuelvo a mis cosas, ese idiota no iba a arruinar mi buena suerte.

El timbre del recreo resonó en todo el salón, rápidamente se inicio el leve murmullo que en instantes se convirtió en gritos eufóricos. Guarde mis cosas y luego de acomodarlas salí detrás de mis amigas, ellas me tomaron de la mano, algo extraño para mí, pero luego envolvieron sus brazos con los míos, así comenzamos a caminar hacía la cafetería.

— Chicas, apartare un lugar, mamá preparo mi comida así que no me elijan nada, las espero—Chou se alejo de nosotras y comenzó a buscar un lugar vacio, Wari ya aparto lugar en la fila y ahora formamos para comer.

Elegí un pedazo de pie de manzana y un jugo multifrutal, Wari escogió ramen y leche, en mi opinión creo que es una combinación demasiado rara, pero ella dijo que estaba acostumbrada así que ignore ese raro detalle.

Llegamos a la mesa y, oh, sorpresa, Bolt y dos chicos mas se encontraban junto a Chou, fruncí el ceño y mire mal a Bolt, este sonrió altaneramente, agh, lo mataría si no fuese ilegal.

— ¡Sari-chan!—Grito Chou, señalando a los dos chicos desconocidos— ¡Mira, el de coleta y ojos verdes es Shikadai Nara!—  
— Mucho gusto—Dijo con una cara de desgano, pero aun así con una linda sonrisa, estoy segura de que esa sonrisita ya la había visto…  
—Y el rubio con cara de culo de oso polar es Inojin Yamanaka—Señalo al paliducho, ese sonrió tan falsamente que dude en darle la mano o no—No te preocupes, está en eso de no mandarle sonrisas raras a todos—

Sonreí y me senté entre Chou y Wari-chan, justo delante mío quedaba Bolt, me miraba como su hubiese cometido el peor crimen de la historia Japonesa, yo no podía comer tranquila así, y como toda Uchiha orgullosa le mande mi peor mirada.

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?—Pregunte, el no cambio su mueca entre el disgusto y la burla—Me incomoda, no puedo comer tranquila—  
—Perdón—Dijo con el tono más falso que oí—Es que eres como un adefesio de circo, tan fea que quiero dejar de mirarte, pero al mismo tiempo generas mucha curiosidad, y por eso no puedo dejar de mirarte, eres tan horrible, cuatro-ojos—  
— ¡Bolt!—Grito Wari, yo estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre él— ¡Discúlpate ahora!—  
—No me disculpare con una niña rica y mimada—Eso fue todo.

Me lance sobre él y comencé a golpearlo, el no se quedo atrás, me pego la cachetada más fuerte que me habían dado en mi vida, sentía todas las mirada sobre nosotros, y yo no soy un objeto de diversión, así que volví a pegarle y levante la mirada, las niñas, todas estaban viendo preocupadísimas al moja-bragas del colegio.

— ¡¿Qué mierda miran?!—Les grite, todos se espantaron y empezaron a dispersarse, ahí es cuando pude ver los ojos de Kurenai-sensei, parecía algo decepcionada, y yo, yo me sentía para la mierda, comenzaba a sentir la sangre resbalar por mi boca y mi nariz, baje la mirada, Bolt casi estaba inconsciente.  
— ¡Uchiha, Uzumaki!—Oh, no puede ser, la directora, ella tenía un porte regio, Tsunade Senju, a pesar de sus—muchos—años de vida, seguía siendo hermosa, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo joven que se veía— ¡Se van en este instante a mi oficina, mocosos malcriados!—

Me levante y Bolt me siguió, en silencio caminamos hasta la oficina de la directora, nos sentamos en las sillas y esperamos, me sentía estúpida, ¿Cómo es que reaccione así? Yo suelo mandar las burlas e insultos a la carpeta mental de "cosas que me paso por el forro del culo", pero su insulto me dolió, yo no soy una mimada, no soy una estúpida mocosa arrogante, claro que no.

—Bien—Tsunade entro y se sentó frente nuestro—Sarada, entiendo que este cambio tan drástico de vida te aflija, pero no puedes golpear a la gente así, y tú, Bolt, estarás castigados por atacar a tu compañera—

Bajo la mirada pero asintió, pero él no me había atacado…

—Tsunade-sama—Mi voz salió quebrada y rasposa, casi como un suspiro—De hecho, yo ataque a Bolt y lo golpee, el solo se defendía—

Tsunade me miro sorprendida y luego negó con la cabeza, otra más que parecía decepcionada.

—Bien, no quiero comportamientos así en mi establecimiento, quiero que el resto del año sean compañeros de trabajo, y además de eso, tendrán que organizar los exámenes para primer año, la bibliotecaria les dirá que hacer, después de la última clase, ahora lárguense—

Recibimos un papel y salimos, en todo el trayecto no dijimos ni "a", el aire se podía cortar con cuchillo y para colmo Bolt no dejaba de respirar agitado, yo suspire y trate de no pensar en nada, dejar mi mente en blanco para comenzar un plan para decirle a mis padres porque estaba tan magullada.

—Perdón—Voltee sorprendida a ver a Bolt, estaba completamente sonrojado y miraba hacia otro lado—Te catalogue como una niña mimada por ser hija de un Uchiha, es que pienso que esa gente no lucha por nada, todo se los dan—  
—Oh…—Murmure, luego sonreí, con que era eso, seguramente sus padres la habían pasado mal—Bueno, no es como si mi padre no hubiese luchado, deberías escuchar las historias de su adolescencia, rayos, lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir a mi madre y luego lo que paso con la empresa, perdió el brazo, para que te hagas una idea—Bolt mi miro sorprendido, me sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera que veía de él— ¿Qué hay de tus padres?—  
—Mi papá es el Hokage—Dijo con orgullo, yo encarne una ceja, ¿Qué rayos es Hokage?—Oh, bueno, si te das cuenta este pueblo está demasiado alejado de muchas cosas, así que hay un sistema de gobierno diferente al de los demás, no hay democracia, se elige al Hokage por sus meritos, el se encarga de proteger el pueblo y todo eso—  
—Nunca había escuchado de esto—Susurre, el asintió.  
—Mi padre era odiado por todos en este pueblo, nadie lo quería y no tenía padres, por lo tanto siempre estuvo solo, entonces su sueño fue convertirse en Hokage, para que todos le reconocieran y todo eso—Estaba atónita, ¿Cómo es que no se habla de esto en historia?—También perdió el brazo, pero tiene otro ahora—

Asentí, me di cuenta de que nos habíamos pasado por unos metros la enfermería, reí suavemente, era cómodo hablar con Bolt, creo que le tome una primera mala impresión, es muy bueno, algo idiota, pero bueno.

— ¡Nos pasamos!—Grito, como dije, es idiota— ¡Estaba muy entretenido-ttebasa!—  
— ¿_Ttebasa?—_Murmure, el me sonrió y abrió la puerta de la enfermería.  
—Es algo así como un tic, lo digo siempre y no lo puedo evitar—Yo asentí, era el chico más raro que había conocido en mi vida.

Entramos y no había nadie, yo fui directamente a la caja de primeros auxilios, tome las cosas necesarias y volví con Bolt.

—Las heridas son superficiales, yo sé primeros auxilios así que esto será un juego de niños—

Comencé a curarlo, pase el algodón con alcohol por sus heridas, le había abierto el labio inferior y su nariz largaba mucha sangre, pase suavemente el algodón por el labio, siguiendo hacia arriba, por la nariz y su ceja derecha, demonios, si era lindo, que digo, era un chico precioso.

Le puse una venda en el ojo derecho, no estaba tan mal pero era mejor que no lo abriera demasiado. Termine por limpiar la sangre y ya, estaba más o menos como nuevo.

—Listo—Susurre, el toco su cara e hizo una mueca de dolor—Oye, no te toquetees nada que se te puede infectar algo, Dobe—  
— ¡Oye, tú…teme!—Me carcajee y él se sonrojo, mierda, que lindo era cuando hacía eso—B-bueno, déjame curarte—

Me senté en la camilla y deje que el hiciera lo suyo, se me hacía que ya sabía esto de los primeros auxilios, paso el algodón por el lado izquierdo de mi boca y siguió hacia arriba, tal y como yo lo había hecho, nuestros ojos se cruzaron, dios, tiene unos ojos tan hermosos…

—Etto…—Sonrió nervioso sin apartar la vista, yo apenas y lo escuchaba, estaba sumergida en el mar de esos ojos azules intensos—Sarada-chan, ¿v-vamos?—

Asentí y esta vez si desvié mi cara, sentía que mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, Bolt acomodo las cosas y abrió la puerta esperando a que yo saliera, en el camino nos quedamos sin palabras nuevamente, cada uno estaba metido en sus cavilaciones.

Llegamos al salón casi sin darnos cuenta, cuando entramos vimos que todos estaban esparcidos por el aula, al parecer falto un profesor y las dos horas restantes serian libres, genial, en mi antigua escuela si faltaba un profesor nos ponían otro de repuesto, eran como clones.

— ¡Sari-chan!—Gritaron Chou y Wari-chan, las dos vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros, le echaron la mirada más cruel a Bolt y luego jalaron de mi hacia nuestros asientos— ¿Y, que te dijo la Directora?—  
—Bueno, me puso como compañera de trabajo de Bolt durante el resto del año y estaremos castigados, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca después de clases—Dios, mi madre me mataría, el primer día y ya había golpeado a un compañero, es un record—No es la gran cosa, lo feo llegara cuando pise mi hogar—

Las chicas se carcajearon y yo sonreí nerviosa, mierda, lo veía desde aquí, este era el comienzo de una historia, llena de sueños y pesadillas, y no sé si seré capaz de sobrellevarlo.

**..**..**..**

**¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a quienes agregaron esto a favoritos, nadie comento (lol) pero estoy feliz de saber que a alguien (cuatro personas a las que amare infinitamente) le guste esto, bueno, como verán no quise cambiar lo del Hokage, de hecho creo que va a haber muchas cosas del mundo ninja acá, quiero hacerlo especial, parte de las dos cosas.**

**Sería algo así como sesenta por ciento AU y cuarenta por ciento Mundo Ninja, o algo así, en realidad no se de porcentajes así que tiro un numero y ustedes se hacen la idea (xD) **

**¡Gracias a todos por leer y espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo, bye!**


End file.
